


В краю неотвратимо надвигающейся тьмы

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир умирает. Не быстро, а постепенно, словно засыпая в лихорадке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В краю неотвратимо надвигающейся тьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567464) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



> Спасибо Sybellin и Британское Правительство за вычитку перевода

_Они всё те же – пусть весь мир падёт,_

_Здесь длится вечность девяносто пятый год._

_Винсент Старрет. 221Б._

 

 

 

Они находят её в яме приблизительно через сорок шесть часов после столкновения. Она кричит, и вся измазана грязью.

—  Шерлок...

—  Нет.

* * *

После этого Шерлок не разговаривает с ним целый день или около того. Дурное настроение Шерлока сейчас и так длится дольше, чем обычно. Да и время теперь тянется для Джона гораздо медленнее.  Ему кажется, что время не просто стало «длиннее», его вообще теперь не существует. У Шерлока, конечно же, есть часы, но Джону совсем не хочется, чтобы друг заметил, как он украдкой косится на него.  К тому же, Джона не покидает дурное предчувствие, что часы перестали работать, как и всё остальное в этом мире.

Шерлок снова заговаривает с ним только, когда Джон до колен закатывает брюки и заходит в пруд, бережно держа ребёнка на руках. Он окунает девочку в воду и начинает стирать грязь с её лица. Вода пугает малютку, она дрожит, широко распахнув глаза, но не плачет. Джон ей улыбается.

—   Ты напрасно тратишь ценные ресурсы.

—  Я купаю ребёнка.

Шерлок тоже закатывает брюки и бросается  вслед за Джоном, отвешивая ему подзатыльник:

—  Это же просто смешно! Кто знает, когда мы следующий раз найдём чистую воду!

—  И что же ты хочешь? Чтобы я выпил этот чёртов пруд целиком?

—  Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал возиться с проклятым младенцем!

Рядом есть и другие люди.  Нагнувшись, они пьют воду по всему периметру пруда. Некоторые из них поднимают головы, чтобы взглянуть на источник шума, но большинство старается не высовываться и, напившись, растворяется в лесу. Половины воды в пруду уже нет. Джон зачерпывает немного свободной рукой и пьёт, а потом снова наполняет ладонь и подносит к открытому ротику девочки. Джон знает, что вода грязная и, скорее всего, совсем не подходит для детей, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего, а девочке нужно пить.

—  Хватит! – Шерлок подходит к Джону и хватает его за запястье. – Просто брось её, прямо здесь – разницы никакой. Мы уйдём, тут всё будет затоптано, и мы...

—  Да что с тобой происходит?

— О, не будь ты таким моралистом, мы едва можем сами о себе позаботиться. Оставь младенца, ты спятил, если думаешь, что мы способны...

—  Это ты спятил! – говорит Джон, в гневе бросаясь вон из воды. Он ненавидит Шерлока, ненавидит как никогда.

Шерлок наклоняется к пруду и наполняет водой пять бутылок. Друг с другом они не разговаривают.

 

* * *

Шерлок игнорирует его на протяжении восемнадцати часов (счёт приблизительный, поскольку Джон измеряет время по своим внутренним часам, которые говорят ему, что он на ногах уже очень давно), и терпение Джона, в конце концов, лопается, так что когда он заговаривает с другом, в его голосе не слышно ничего, кроме  усталости.

—  И сколько ещё ты будешь сторониться меня? Несколько дней?

Шерлок огрызается, он накидывается на Джона, оскалив зубы и брызжа слюной, начинает доказывать ему, что понятие «дни» сейчас абсолютно неуместно, и Джон должен прекратить свои тошнотворные попытки жить прошлым.

—  Так ведь это стало прошлым совсем недавно.

Этот сарказм —  слабая защита. Джону просто нужно что-то сказать в ответ на абсолютно справедливый аргумент. Его уже тошнит оттого, что Шерлок упорно не замечает его, несмотря на то, что он – единственный человек, который остался рядом. Джон готов и дальше досаждать другу, только бы вытянуть из него ещё одно сердитое замечание, но поведение Шерлока вдруг резко меняется. Он распрямляет спину и некоторое время смотрит куда-то в пространство, а потом переключает своё внимание на Джона. Лицо Шерлока сияет, будто бы это не он совсем недавно упрямо игнорировал всё на свете. Вот мерзавец!

—  Думаешь, сама природа времени теперь изменилась, и мы не можем больше измерять его?

—  У тебя ведь есть часы.

—  Да, но если бы у меня не было часов.

Джон безучастно смотрит на него. Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что ему следует проявлять больше заинтересованности, но для этого требуется слишком много сил.

—  Я не знаю.

Лицо Шерлока вытягивается, и Джон вяло раздумывает, удастся ли ему убедить друга применить свой могучий интеллект для чего-то более полезного —  например, для того, чтобы найти подходящее тёмное место для сна. Наверное, нет. Детектив не имеет никакого понятия об искусстве выживания.

— Я хочу есть.

Шерлок вздыхает, и дальше они пять минут идут, сохраняя дружеское, как кажется Джону, молчание. Они забираются на гребень холма и затаиваются в канаве. Друзья лежат тихо, зарывшись в сухие листья, когда мимо них проходит шайка торжествующих мародёров, вопящих, будто пьяные. Джон прижимает девочку к груди, лишь бы она не заплакала.

 

* * *

—   Как ты думаешь, сколько ей? — Джон поднимает девочку на вытянутых руках и вертит в разные стороны, пока они идут. Он и не думает спрашивать, куда они направляются, потому что сомневается,  знает ли это сам Шерлок.

—   Мы не будем разговаривать на эту тему.

—  Думай об этом, как...

—  От неё отказались не без причины, Джон.

Солнце начинает сильно припекать.

  

* * *

Джон помнит, как проснулся в тот день, когда отключилось электричество. Шерлок, который всегда настаивал на том, что нужно пользоваться исключительно научными методами, который всегда проводил свои исследования с такой аккуратностью и точностью, просто стоял в коридоре, ведущем в гостиную, и больше пяти минут щёлкал выключателем в ожидании изменений.

— Шерлок, —  сказал Джон, легонько трогая его за плечо. — Идём. Начинается.

— Не сейчас, — ошеломлённо сказал детектив. — У меня ещё есть дела.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него.

— Принеси мне кофе. Мне нужен кофе, я...

— Не могу.

—  Что значит, ты не можешь?

— Электричества нет. Метеорит...

— Джон, это смешно. Не говори мне, что в Лондоне не осталось места, где я смог бы достать чашку кофе.

И тогда вдруг Шерлок, наконец, понял, что произошло. Он открыл рот, и вся природная живость мигом исчезла с его лица. Он больше не был Шерлоком Холмсом —  ходячим чудом, единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. Он был совсем один. Шерлок протянул руку и наткнулся на тонкий материал хлопковой футболки  Джона. Он вцепился в неё пальцами и задрожал.

—  Ну что ты, —  сказал Джон. Ему захотелось дотронуться до друга, но он не знал, уместно ли это. —  Всё с нами будет хорошо.

— Я знаю, что всё будет хорошо, конечно, с нами всё будет в порядке. С нами всё замечательно. Всё отлично. Со мной всё нормально.

 

* * *

Последние дни перед столкновением были похожи на организованный хаос. Людской муравейник теперь действовал по своим собственным принципам. Печатные издания и выпуски теленовостей продолжали работать ещё три дня, пока не стало понятно, что  карьера их создателей обречена, и они не поменяли свои приоритеты. Но Шерлок и так уже несколько лет жаловался, что благородное искусство новостных репортажей давно скатилось в банальную гонку за деньгами. У Джона сохранилась последняя копия «Таймс» (и он понимал, что она действительно последняя). Статьи там были раскиданы по полупустым страницам, а в некоторых из них остались только краткие ключевые пункты. На первой странице не было напечатано ничего, кроме заголовка, гласящего: « _Лондон и Меловой период: грозит ли нам такое же вымирание_?» Но статьи под ним не нашлось. Джон думал, это потому, что никто не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

По расчетам, столкновение с метеоритом должно было произойти в четыре сорок шесть утра по лондонскому времени. Удар приходился на Тихий океан, против вращения Земли. Цунами, вызванное подобным столкновением, будет…  Никто толком не знал, что натворит это цунами, и что делать выжившим. Настоятельно рекомендовалось (конечно же, со слов Майкрофта) избегать скоплений людей, чтобы предотвратить массовую панику. Как показали исследования, столкновение с метеоритом остановит вращение Земли. И время.

В этом можно было увидеть своеобразную иронию. Несмотря на все споры о глобальном потеплении, человечество прикончит совсем другое.

Люди, конечно же, поняли, что начался конец света. Они забросили свою работу. Все сложили с себя ответственность так дружно, что в Лондоне вскоре кончилось электричество, а потом и тепло. Многие помешались на религии и раздавали листовки, где говорилось, что надвигающаяся катастрофа —  наказание за грехи человеческого рода. Люди легко сбивались в группы и столь же легко разбегались. Участились случаи самоубийств. Процветали убийства и ограбления, и никто даже не думал сообщать об этом в полицию. Все были заняты тем, что трахались. Или влюблялись. Люди начинали составлять список дел, которые нужно совершить перед смертью, а потом рвали его пополам, потеряв всякое уважение к системе, которая их сдерживала. Они читали книги, целовались, убивали друг друга и снова превращались в животных просто потому, что были на это способны.

Джон и Шерлок ничем из этого не занимались. Они задёрнули шторы в квартире и принялись ждать.

Джона, конечно, удивляло, что Шерлок тут же не бросился искать решение проблемы, но, в конце концов, детектива всегда мало волновала Солнечная система. Вместо этого они проводили дни, лёжа на диване. Шерлок свернулся у Джона под боком, словно кот. Время от времени он подсовывал голову ему под руку и целомудренно целовал его в шею. Джону оставалось только гадать, хотел ли Шерлок таким образом показать, что ему страшно.

 

* * *

Им не нужно было разговаривать друг с другом. Они всегда могли обойтись без слов.

 

* * *

Они натыкаются на шайку мародёров, которые рассказывают, что с трудом выбрались из Лондона. Шерлок едва не подпрыгивает от нетерпения, когда видит их. То, что не кто-нибудь, а Шерлок, так изголодался по общению с людьми, непременно позабавило бы Джона, не будь всё так печально. Шерлок ходит вокруг людей с напыщенным видом, распрямив плечи, сложив руки за спиной и чрезвычайно гордясь собой, словно он снова вернулся в свои лучшие годы в Лондоне, разве только похудев при этом на десять фунтов. Ему удаётся вычислить двух бывших бизнесменов (по стрижке), продавщицу мяса (по ножу в кармане и состоянию ногтей), бывшего наркомана (страдающего от ломки) и понять, что здесь замышляется убийство, и произойдёт оно, когда жертва уснёт. Одна из потенциальных жертв выглядит совершенно измождённой, поэтому вполне годится на эту роль, а ещё она переложила пистолет из заднего кармана джинсов в передний, что уже является достаточным мотивом для убийства; у остальных нет ничего, кроме ножей, не говоря уже о наркомане, который и так находится на взводе и только и ждёт момента, чтобы выплеснуть свою агрессию, не понимая, что он, скорее всего, и станет следующей жертвой. К концу этой обличительной речи вся шайка кажется настолько возбуждённой, что готова убить уже кого угодно, поэтому Джон кладёт руку на грудь Шерлока, отодвигая его, и заслоняет собой.

Только тогда они его и замечают. Прямо как в старые времена. Джон и рта не успевает раскрыть, когда один из бизнесменов спрашивает его:

— У вас есть ребёнок? — кажется, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не дотронуться до девочки.

— Хотите подержать её?

Бизнесмен подходит ближе и без слов берет малышку на руки. Он рассматривает Джона с отчаяньем во взгляде, что выдаёт в нём совсем молодого человека. Джон спрашивает его, что случилось с городом.

—  Он горит.

— Лондон? Лондон горит?

Человек кивает. Потом он отдаёт девочку Джону, и вся шайка отправляется в сторону леса. Шерлок молчит. Он молчит, пока не ложится спать.

 

* * *

—  Её нужно как-то назвать.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что нам следует её утопить.

Теперь уже Джон не разговаривает с Шерлоком восемнадцать часов, хотя тот всё равно не понимает причины этого поступка — ведь он всего-навсего следует здравому смыслу.

 

* * *

Спустя двадцать четыре часа после столкновения они понимают, что не могут больше оставаться в квартире. Главная проблема – это отсутствие еды. А вскоре на их пороге появляется Лестрейд и предупреждает о погромах.

Шерлок, окинув инспектора взглядом, тут же с надеждой спрашивает:

— А убийства там есть?

В ответ Лестрейд только закатывает глаза —  даже конец света не сделал Шерлока серьёзнее.

— Я обозначил для вас на карте самый безопасный путь из Лондона, — говорит инспектор, доставая из кармана мятый листок бумаги. — Избегайте главных дорог. Этот маршрут приведёт вас к побережью. Я не знаю, куда бы вы хотели пойти, но думаю, что на юг...

— Зачем, по-твоему, нам следует куда-то идти?

Лестрейд смотрит на них с открытым ртом.

—  Вы же не серьёзно?

Когда никто из них не отвечает (хотя, кажется, Шерлок вот-вот разразится монологом о том, что он всегда абсолютно серьёзен, когда разговаривает с Лестрейдом), инспектор заводит явно заученную лекцию о том, что ожидает Лондон в его последние дни.

— Я знаю, ты любишь этот город, Шерлок, но ты должен проявить благоразумие. Только взгляни на Нью-Йорк, они...

— Мы всё поняли, - быстро вклинивается в разговор Джон, забирая у Лестрейда листок. Он бегло осматривает его. Инспектор всего-навсего начертил красной ручкой линии маршрута на распечатке карты Англии, взятой из Гугла.

— А что собираешься делать ты? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Шерлок к удивлению Джона и Лестрейда.

Ответом ему служит долгое молчание.

— Я... э-э, ну ты же знаешь меня. Я останусь здесь. Моя жена уже ушла вместе с детьми, а я — ну, вы понимаете. За королеву и страну.

Джон откашливается и скрещивает руки на груди:

—  Грег, это не...

— Я уже принял решение, —  Лестрейд кладёт руку на бок и с вызовом приподнимает подбородок. Потом он всё-таки расслабляется и поникает. Инспектор переминается с ноги на ногу, как будто бы не знает, куда себя деть, и смотрит в пол. Он поднимает руку и трёт переносицу. — Это был не самый лёгкий выбор, ясно? Но если вы, два кретина, просто... просто пообещайте, что... что уйдёте. Мне, по  крайней мере...

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, складывая карту пополам и засовывая её в карман. — Мы пойдём. Пойдём.

 

* * *

Они не стали прощаться с Майкрофтом. А когда они зашли к миссис Хадсон, её уже не было.

 

* * *

Шерлок считает апокалипсис чудовищно скучным. Он напоминает об этом Джону ежедневно, чтобы там ни значило сейчас  слово «день».

— Как это живые существа умудряются выживать, просто заниматься выживанием? —только Шерлок способен жаловаться на нудность апокалипсиса. — Выживание — это самая утомительная вещь на этой планете.

— Так сделай милость для нас обоих — покончи с собой и не мучайся.

Шерлок смотрит на него с удивлением, так непохожим на его обычный проницательный взгляд. Когда они ложатся спать, Джон обхватывает Шерлока за талию и шепчет, уткнувшись ему в затылок:

— Прости меня. Прости, прости, прости.

 

* * *

После Афганистана у Джона появились проблемы со сном. Теперь же, когда перестаёт темнеть по ночам, когда он почти всё время хочет есть, и ребёнок будит его своим плачем, всё, что ему остаётся —  дремать короткими урывками. Когда, наконец, Джону удаётся уснуть, его начинают преследовать кошмары о Лестрейде, укрывающемся в горящем здании от беснующейся толпы, — сны, в которых всё вокруг наполнено звуками смерти. Джон пытается успокоить себя тем, что, возможно, после своей гибели мир всё-таки погрузится во тьму. Но почему-то эта мысль его нисколько не утешает.

 

* * *

Впервые Джону удаётся рассмешить девочку, случайно чихнув. Его сердце так и замирает, когда он слышит её тоненький смех.

— Шерлок, — кричит Джон, похожий на  маленького мальчика, который только что нашёл что-то удивительное на дороге, перевернув камень.

Шерлок возится с механизмом своих часов и делает вид, что не слышит. Джон раздумывает, важны ли для Шерлока сами часы или он просто пытается настроить их так, чтобы они отмеряли время по-старому, если  это имеет сейчас какое-либо значение. Потеряло ли время свой смысл, если границы дней теперь размыты? Если Земля снова начнёт вращаться, но медленнее — со скоростью тридцать часов в день — изменится ли сама природа времени? Кто придумал, что в минуте должно быть шестьдесят секунд? И с каких это пор он со скуки рассуждает о временных промежутках?

— Шерлок, смотри, — Джон делает вид, что чихнул во второй раз, и девочка заходится звонким смехом. Джон радостно улыбается ей.

Шерлок делает всё возможное, чтобы только не смотреть в их сторону. Он возится с неподвижным механизмом часов и притворяется, что не слышит, как Джон чихает снова и снова, и девочка  без остановки смеётся в ответ, а потом начинает чихать, подражая Джону, который приходит от этого в такой необъяснимый восторг, что утыкается носом во впалый животик ребёнка. Шерлок чувствует, что его мозг сейчас взорвётся от всего этого. Он зашвыривает часы за деревья и как можно быстрее уходит в противоположном направлении. Джон поднимает взгляд и удивлённо смотрит, как друг удаляется, а потом снова возвращается к ребёнку, делая вид, что ему всё равно.

 

* * *

Неизвестно, сколько часов проходит, когда Джон просыпается на лесной подстилке – сейчас, когда солнце на небосводе не двигается с места, и нет никаких других указателей времени, кроме собственной усталости, совершенно невозможно сказать, сколько же длился его сон – и видит, что Шерлок сидит с ребёнком на коленях. Они с девочкой смотрят друг на друга, ноги Шерлока поддерживают малышку, и резкие, выступающие черты детектива разительно контрастируют с круглым личиком ребёнка. Очень деликатно, так что Джон едва верит собственным глазам, девочка берёт правую руку Шерлока обеими ладошками и принимается сосать его пальцы. Всё вокруг происходит будто в замедленной съёмке.

Шерлок не отталкивает её, не произносит ехидных речей, не обрушивает на малышку потоков своей логики, не двигается. Он просто смотрит ей в глаза, не отрывая от неё застывшего взгляда, и поддерживает девочку свободной рукой под спину. Джон наблюдает за ними, совершенно ошеломлённый и пленённый этой картиной, которая постепенно убаюкивает его, и он снова проваливается в сон.

 

* * *

Девочка совсем маленькая. Но её возраст нисколько не удерживает Шерлока от попыток заставить её ходить, когда они останавливаются, чтобы пополнить свои запасы где-то в Суррее. Или Сассексе. Джон не помнит точно. Он роется в памяти, чтобы понять, является ли рассеянность симптомом какого-либо заболевания, но и этого он тоже не может вспомнить.

Способность Шерлока проникать в чужие дома становится ещё одним из многих его талантов, которым больше нет применения: люди, в спешке покидавшие свои жилища, чтобы добраться куда-то или встретиться с кем-то, оставляли двери широко открытыми. Джон с ребёнком на руках прохаживается у порога, в то время как Шерлок через окно  забирается в гостиную. Детектив окидывает комнату опытным взглядом.

— Здесь жила семья из трёх человек.

Джон кивает и говорит, даже не задумываясь:

— Прямо как мы.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него, но не произносит ни слова. Он не говорит с Джоном на протяжении следующих нескольких часов. Друзья упорно обыскивают кухню за кухней, перебирают столовые приборы, открывают холодильники и морозильные камеры в поисках воды или чего-нибудь полезного. Они даже не думают закрывать за собой дверцы. В самый первый раз Джон решил прибраться, возвращая вещи на свои места, после того, как Шерлок пронёсся по дому словно ураган. Но потом он нашёл мёртвую собаку, свернувшуюся клубком, и изувеченное тело подростка с выпирающими наружу костями в ванной. Они оба — и мальчик, и собака — были покрыты мухами.

После этого Джон перестаёт беспокоиться о порядке. Он знает — в эти дома хозяева больше не вернутся.

Жгучие лучи неподвижного солнца постоянно струятся сквозь окна, и Джон старается укрыться от них. В домах жара чувствуется ещё сильнее. В комнатах воздух застаивается и нагревается почти до нестерпимой температуры.

Цвета в доме резко контрастируют. Солнце выжигает всё до чего достаёт: обои, диваны, ковры и картины выцвели почти добела там, где их касались безжалостные солнечные лучи. Интересно, что случилось с их обоями на Бейкер-стрит? Что случилось с Моной Лизой в Лувре? Ведь никто, наверное, и не думал, что ей придётся подвергнуться прямому воздействию солнца.

Наверняка, Шерлок бы обругал Джона, если бы знал, что у того сейчас на уме. Хотя, по правде говоря, он сейчас готов бросаться на Джона по любому поводу.

Пока не вернулся Шерлок, Джон оставляет девочку сидеть на столе и идёт искать батарейки в подвале. Когда Джон возвращается наверх, он прячется за дверью, потому что замечает, как Шерлок, наклонившись к противоположному концу стола, пытается уговорить девочку ползти.

— Ну же, глупое создание, просто двигайся. Иди сюда. Давай! У тебя получится! — он произносит эти команды тем же повелительным тоном, каким привык говорить со всеми. Шерлок указывает рукой себе на грудь, чтобы подманить девочку, и не отрывает от неё взгляда. Джона едва сдерживает смех.

Но прятаться вечно всё же нельзя, поэтому Джон громко скрипит дверью и входит на кухню. В руках у него полно батареек, вынутых из фонариков.

—  Нам следует ненадолго спуститься в подвал – там темно.

Шерлок выпрямляет спину, а затем одёргивает и разглаживает рубашку на груди. Он пересекает кухню и идёт в гостиную. Джон гадает, повлияла ли, в конце концов, жара и на него, потому что действовать так открыто – совсем не в стиле Шерлока.

Поведение Шерлока, как ни странно, очень нравится Джону. Невероятно нравится. Словно то, что до этого сжимало Джона  изнутри, теперь тянется  и в сторону Шерлока  в надежде, что тот всё-таки примет предложенное.

Шерлок быстро шагает по комнатам, исследуя их, словно место преступления. Джон наблюдает, как детектив изучает всё вокруг, и ему смертельно любопытно, что тот видит, но Шерлок больше не делится с ним.

А потом он вдруг произносит:

—  Я словно кофеварка.

Шерлок бормочет это совсем тихо, но Джон всё равно слышит его.

—  Что?

—   Неважно.

—   Шерлок, —  но тот уходит, на этот раз через дверь, как самый обычный человек. Джон хочет пойти за ним, но ему нужно позаботиться о ребёнке. —  Шерлок!

Девочка и вправду начинает ползти. Она почти что падает со стола, и Джон раздумывает, не на это ли с самого начала рассчитывал Шерлок. Девочка начинает плакать.

 

* * *

Иногда она плачет часами. И от этого становится жутко.

—  Ты можешь взять и просто выключить её?

—   Господи, Шерлок, она же не машина!

Не стоило этого говорить.

 

* * *

Когда Шерлок в одном из домов находит жестяные банки с молочной смесью, он, не смотря ни на что, складывает их в рюкзак, а потом наполняет бутылочку и даёт её малышке. Та пьёт очень быстро, Джон помогает её маленьким пальчикам придерживать бутылку и время от времени забирает её, чтобы девочку не стошнило от большого количества жидкости —  тогда бы всё пошло насмарку. Пока девочка пьёт, она не плачет, а это сейчас случается так редко.

— А не великовата ли она для  молочной смеси?

— Ничего лучше нет, —  Джон постукивает пальцами по прохладной мраморной поверхности стола. Давно он не трогал ничего холодного. Джон кивает на сумку. Она выглядит так, будто Шерлок затолкал туда чучело какого-то животного. – И много там было банок? В буфете?

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок. Он многозначительно смотрит на Джона, постукивая пальцами по мрамору и приподняв бровь. — Интересно почему.

Они смотрят, как девочка пьёт. И она смотрит на них огромными карими глазищами. Её волосы уже начинают отрастать. И они вьются.

 

* * *

Странно, что они так легко забираются в дома. Вот мародёры слишком суетятся из-за этого. Хотя, те уже давно смекнули, что от плоских экранов и ноутбуков больше нет никакого проку. И, возможно, отсутствие беспорядков теперь говорит о том, что больше не осталось ничего нового или приносящего доход.  От денег тоже больше нет никакого толку. И от какой-либо собственности. Джон думает, что Шерлоку, если бы не чёртова жара, было бы очень интересно поговорить на эту тему. Больше никто не ворует. Все просто существуют, перемещаясь с места на место, словно мертвецы, обтянутые одеждой и продуваемые всеми ветрами.

Несмотря на то, что вся техника вышла из строя, Шерлок всё также носит в кармане свой телефон. В первые дни (когда они ещё называли их «днями») он почти с исступлением проверял сигнал, пока не сел аккумулятор. Шерлок до сих пор иногда проверяет — достаёт телефон из кармана и возится с ним, но уже не так часто. Джон делает вид, что не замечает этого. Если бы он признался, что всё знает, Шерлок, скорее всего, рассердился бы и сказал что-нибудь желчное про сантименты перед тем, как раздавить телефон ногой.

 

* * *

В одном из домов, окружённом обычной белой изгородью, они находят закатившийся под холодильник вентилятор, работающий на батарейках. Такие обычно продавали в парках отдыха взмокшим туристам. Все они —  Джон, Шерлок и девочка — окружают вентилятор и наслаждаются ветерком, обдувающим их липкую от пота кожу. Шерлок сильно загорел. Джон предполагает, что он тоже, но ему не хочется смотреться в зеркало, потому что зрелище того, насколько он похудел, вряд ли порадует его и не будет соответствовать тому образу, в котором Джон привык себя видеть. Девочка приходит в такой восторг от вентилятора, что лепечет почти без остановки, пока он обдувает её личико. Открывшаяся возможность «включать» и «выключать» малышку с помощью вентилятора забавляет Джона. Он развлекается с мощностью, а Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за другом, словно за экспериментом.

Когда батарейка в вентиляторе садится, они поднимаются вверх по лестнице, чтобы найти спальню и лечь, пока ещё относительно прохладно. Шерлок и Джон большими глотками пьют тёплую воду из бутылки, а потом забираются в незастеленную кровать, стоящую в хозяйской спальне.

Они засыпают в чужой кровати, положив посередине ребёнка, а свет продолжает струиться через окно. Джон спит плохо, но понимает, что ему всё-таки удалось вздремнуть, потому что, проснувшись, видит, как Шерлок смотрит на него. Джон тоже смотрит на Шерлока. Тот осторожно перегибается через ребёнка и запускает руку в волосы Джона, большим пальцем поглаживая его по виску.

 

* * *

Только-только всё начало налаживаться, как вдруг стали гореть дома.

Шерлок и Джон не пытаются специально выяснить причину пожаров, но, так или иначе, догадаться совсем не сложно: уже который день мир закипает под жестокими солнечными лучами, и всё вокруг умирает. Листья. Растения. Люди. Газ и разнообразные легковоспламеняющиеся предметы были оставлены без присмотра, и теперь уже не важно, с чего всё началось.

Джон и сам не знает, почему его так расстраивают пожары, и на что он вообще рассчитывал. Это не самый правильный образ жизни — перебираться из дома в дом по всей  южной Англии до тех пор, пока не закончатся продукты, вода или что-нибудь другое, а потом умереть, потому что это единственно возможное будущее. Но, тем не менее, больше и нет никаких разумных способов, чтобы жить. Возможно, остались только разумные способы, чтобы умереть. Сама жизнь теперь не является правильным выбором. Джон пришёл к этому заключению с самого начала, следуя логике Шерлока. Чего уж тут, Джон и раньше не придерживался правильного образа жизни, поэтому он и поселился с сумасшедшим вместо того, чтобы работать врачом или покончить с собой.

Шерлок подпаливает волосы, когда они спасаются из горящего дома с вещами, взятыми разве только для того, чтобы уберечься от скуки. Джон прижимает девочку к груди, чтобы та не наглоталась дыма, и она кричит, отчего всё становится ещё невыносимее. Впервые за долгое время Джон видит других людей.  Они бегут из домов, и все так далеки от него, будто бы уже умерли.

Из-за пожаров мир становится ещё оранжевее, чем раньше.  И без того уже светлые цвета приобретают почти тошнотворно-жёлтый оттенок, который, словно в лихорадке, без спросу поглощает все остальные краски, совершенно обесцвечивая их. Дым остаётся теперь единственным прекрасным явлением. Когда огонь пожирает пластмассу или бензин, он превращается из серого в угольно-чёрный. Джон останавливается и, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как тот струится в небо. Джон скучает по чёрному цвету так же сильно, как и по воде, тупым передачам по телевизору и виду Шерлока, одетого по утрам в синий халат. Ему не хватает чёрного цвета так же, как и рассветов. Он больше никогда не увидит ни одного рассвета.

Шерлок вытягивает Джона почти из самого пламени. Он обеими руками хватает его за шиворот и волочит по пыли, чтобы успеть до того, как огонь перекинется на второй дом. На голову Шерлоку падает горящая зола — вот так он и подпаливает себе волосы. Шерлок продолжает тащить Джона, пока тот не выскальзывает из его хватки и не падает на землю, выбившийся из сил, смущенный, взмокший и настолько уставший, что ему хочется разрыдаться и сказать Шерлоку, как он его ненавидит. Но сил у Джона хватает только на то, чтобы упасть на колени и пальцами вцепиться в рубашку друга.

— Ты ведь считаешь, что нам только и осталось, что умереть.

Шерлок не отвечает долгое время. А может, Джон просто не слышит его из-за плача ребёнка, и тому приходится повторить сказанное несколько раз.

— Я всего лишь спас тебя из огня.

Девочка затихает, и Шерлок забирает её из рук Джона. Она одета в комбинезон в виде  слоника, который они недавно нашли в одном из домов, и, скорее всего, ей в нём жарко. На самом деле, ей жарко в любой одежде. Удивительно, что они вообще ещё чувствуют потребность одеваться.

Джон прижимается лицом к ноге Шерлока. И его это успокаивает.

— Ты болван.

Шерлок фыркает. Он бросает сумку на землю, садится рядом и копается в ней, пока не находит детское питание. Утомлённый Джон заворожено наблюдает, как Шерлок умело выливает содержимое жестяной банки в бутылочку.

Наевшись, девочка засыпает, прижавшись к плечу Шерлока. Тот смотрит на неё, как на что-то чужеродное, и Джон тихо смеётся. Он роется в сумках в поисках кухонных ножниц, а потом наклоняется к Шерлоку и проводит пальцами по его спутанной тёмной шевелюре.

— Твои волосы воняют просто ужасно.

— Это из-за того, что кое-кто решил полюбоваться видами прямо посреди пожара.

Джон несколько раз проводит рукой по волосам Шерлока. Он запускает пальцы в густые пряди, взъерошивает их, а потом смотрит, как они опадают. Если бы Джон сейчас посмотрел на лицо Шерлока, он бы увидел, что тот, как и девочка, сидит, закрыв глаза.

— Давай я их подстригу, — предлагает Джон, якобы потому, что ему не нравится запах палёных волос. Но его тихий и заботливый голос говорит сам за себя.

Шерлок почти незаметно кивает и поправляет ребёнка у себя на плече.

— Ладно.

  

* * *

Теперь они идут медленнее, потому что вынуждены нести еду и припасы из сгоревших домов, и у них по-прежнему нет никакой цели, пункта назначения или места, куда бы они стремились попасть. Зачем спешить, если некуда идти? Джон, выныривая из морока полудрёмы, говорит, что ему хочется посмотреть на океан. Шерлок, хмыкнув, соглашается.

Пока они идут через редкий лесок, Джон не отрывает взгляда от земли, потому что иногда там попадаются интересные вещи. Открытки, письма, ожерелья, обручальные кольца. Обручальные кольца он отдаёт Шерлоку, чтобы хоть как-то развлечь его. Тот, конечно же, всегда делится своими умозаключениями, определяя всю историю брака по вмятинам и царапинам на бриллианте или по блеску металла.

— Вот это принадлежало небогатой паре —  посмотри на размер бриллианта. Либо они были помолвлены в очень молодом возрасте. Что вряд ли, потому что кольцу по меньшей мере десять лет, судя по старомодному дизайну и вмятинам сбоку. Молодые супруги, появись у них деньги, тут же вложили бы их в новые кольца или починили старые. Социальные требования обычно всегда были превыше сантиментов.

Джон давно не слышал, чтобы Шерлок так много говорил. Это очень приятно.

А ещё, если Джон будет делать вид, что смотрит в другую сторону, Шерлок непременно вытащит из сумки игрушку, которую он не решается достать на глазах у друга, и поиграет с малышкой.

 

* * *

Джон несёт девочку на руках, когда она вместо своего обычного лепета вдруг начинает произносить слова.

—   Шшш… Шер…

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон, замирая. Он подозревает, что девочка давно уже должна была заговорить, но, по вполне понятным причинам, не торопилась этого делать.

—  Шш-лок, Ш-е-Шер-

—   _Шерлок._ Давай, у тебя получится, скажи это. Шер-лок!

— Джон, я не…

—  Шер-лок, - наконец произносит девочка и широко улыбается, когда Джон смотрит на неё с нескрываемой радостью. Она снова повторяет это, довольная собой, если, конечно, можно подумать так про малышку. —  Шер-лок, Шер-лок, Шер-лок, —  слоги она произносит раздельно, но Джона это не волнует. Он поворачивает девочку к себе и начинает кружиться с ней в вальсе.

 

* * *

Джон спит, когда слышит это:

—  Джон.

— Шер-лок.

— Нет, глупое создание! _Джон_. Ты можешь это сказать. Попытайся.

— Шер-лок.

—  Господи, я ведь знаю, что ты можешь! _Джон_. Ты можешь сказать это, ты должна была сказать это слово, оно легче, в нём меньше слогов. Ты…

— Шер-лок.

— Ты безнадёжна.

Джон приоткрывает глаза и видит, как Шерлок поднимает девочку и прижимает её к груди, заключая в объятие.

 

* * *

Они лежат, раскинув руки, и посматривают на солнце. Облака на небе по-прежнему мало заметны. Джон думает, что, возможно, из-за сильной жары вода испаряется и не успевает вылиться дождём. Едва ли это можно назвать научной теорией, но Джону не хочется спрашивать мнения Шерлока, который, скорей всего, сам ничего не знает на этот счёт и вряд ли обрадуется, если напомнить ему об этом.

—  Ты когда-нибудь думал, что нас ждёт такое будущее? — Джон спрашивает друга об этом с такой лёгкостью, будто показывает ему облако необычной формы. Жёлтая, сухая трава хрустит под ним, когда он слегка поворачивается.

— Какое? Заживо свариться во время апокалипсиса? —  Шерлок смеётся. Он и вправду смеётся, мрачный смех клокочет у него в груди, чего Джон не слышал уже очень давно. — Нет, я считал, что нас застрелят.

Джон хихикает, сморщив нос, Шерлок тоже смеётся, и контраст между этими двумя звуками распаляет Джона ещё сильнее, он сгибается пополам от смеха, а на его лбу выступают капельки пота. Им нужно найти тень, почему они вообще валяются здесь? Шерлок переворачивается, ложится сверху на Джона, обхватывает его за запястья и целует. Все вопросы тут же отпадают.

Джон приподнимается навстречу Шерлоку, его радостное настроение тут же сменяется ноющей болью. Пальцами он зарывается в кудри Шерлока, впиваясь ртом в его губы, словно пытаясь выпить. Шерлок удерживает голову Джона, сильно, почти до синяков, сжимая его ладонями. Джон всхлипывает, но не просит отпустить. Его тело почти  задеревенело от напряжения, и Джон совсем не против, если из-за затёкших мышц он так и останется лежать здесь, пока жёсткая трава не загорится. Джон понимает, что его губы потрескались.

Ему хочется разрыдаться. Почему всё так скоро закончится?

Шерлок зарывается коленями в бока Джона, и они долго лежат, целуясь с плотно зажмуренными глазами, пока не становится слишком жарко для того, чтобы так тесно прижиматься друг к другу.

 

* * *

Пока ребёнок спит, Джон подходит к Шерлоку со спины и целует его в плечо.

— Ты не кофеварка.

Шерлок ничего не говорит в ответ. Он просто поворачивается к Джону и берёт его за руку.

 

* * *

В последний день перед столкновением Джон зачитывал вслух их старые дела со своего ноутбука, пока у того не разрядилась батарея. Свой компьютер Шерлок забыл зарядить, но на нём и так уже мало чего можно было делать.

— Я только что потерял годы исследований, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на два чёрных экрана, стоящих рядом.

— Какая жалость! — ответил Джон и рассмеялся, потому что в этой ситуации больше ничего не оставалось делать —  только смеяться.

Часы Шерлока показывали ровно два ночи. У них оставалось ещё три часа.

 

* * *

Наконец-то начинается дождь.

Джон не знает, что же такое случилось у него в груди, но там, внутри, вдруг что-то раскрывается, и сейчас больше всего на свете Джону хочется выйти на открытый воздух и встать под дождь. Он понимает, что уже иссушен до самых лёгких, что всё его тело внутри высохло и раскалилось. Неважно, что дождь тёплый — солнце теперь закрыто облаками, а небо вместо синего стало серым.

Джон бежит через деревья, направляясь на автостраду — первое открытое место, которое ему удаётся отыскать —  оставив позади мокрых до нитки Шерлока и девочку. Они все теперь промокли насквозь. Рубашка Шерлока намокла и липнет к груди. Джон почему-то вдруг вспоминает о зонтиках. Маленьких зонтиках. Может, дождь, наконец, потушит пожары в Сассексе.

Мысли Джона  кристально ясные. Ясные, быстрые и безумные из-за всплеска адреналина. Он не чувствовал такого с той ночи, когда бежал по лондонским улицам за серийным убийцей, когда множество звёзд  над ними выстроилось в созвездия, которые Джон никогда больше не увидит...  как они были прекрасны...

Джон раскидывает руки в стороны и поднимает лицо к небесам. Он видит, что где-то вдалеке другие люди делают то же самое. И теперь, в отличие оттого, что было на пожарах, Джон замечает их лица. Никто больше не бежит: все они здесь. И впервые за долгое время Джон чувствует себя частью человеческого рода.

Из-за деревьев за спиной у Джона появляется Шерлок. Джон, тяжело дыша и так и не опустив широко раскинутые в стороны руки, оглядывается на него через плечо. И они улыбаются друг другу.

 

* * *

Джон с ребёнком, расположившимся у него между колен, сидит рядом с лужей и думает о движении планет. Вода в луже уже стала совсем тёплой, будто в ванне, и девочка радостно плещется в ней, пока Джон размышляет. Земля больше не вращается, но Солнце по-прежнему действует на неё. Значит, несмотря на метеорит, Земля всё также движется вокруг Солнца. И, таким образом...

— Шерлок.

Шерлок молча поворачивает голову.

— Шерлок, — снова говорит Джон, словно пытаясь озвучить какую-то тайну. — Скоро будет темно.

— А я всё думал, сколько же тебе понадобится времени, чтобы прийти к этому выводу.

— И как долго нам осталось? До этого события?

Шерлок молчит. Он смотрит на отпечаток у себя на запястье, где раньше были часы.

— Я не знаю. 

Джон бросает взгляд на солнце. Он вдруг понимает, что, вопреки всему, оно движется.

 

* * *

На самом деле, солнце продвинулось уже достаточно далеко. Возможно даже через месяц-другой наступит вечер.

Джон думает, что сама мысль о наступлении ночи должна его радовать. Вдруг он увидит ещё один закат, пусть даже только один? Но тут его словно пронзает мысль о том, что на самом деле представляет из себя движение планет. Джон отползает от Шерлока за куст и его рвёт. Он так и остаётся, тяжело дыша, стоять на четвереньках, пока силы не покидают его, и он не падает на бок. Джон, не отрываясь, смотрит на лужу рвоты, и от этого зрелища его снова начинает мутить, но желудок и так уже пуст и сильно болит. Джон зажмуривает глаза, сжимает руки в кулаки и ненавидит себя за то, что напрасно потратил еду, пытаясь хоть так отвлечься от мыслей о снеге, холоде, бесконечной, всепоглощающей тьме и о том, что сейчас творится на другой стороне планеты.

 

* * *

Они отправляются в путь по автостраде просто потому, что это удобно, а ещё изредка там могут встречаться люди. Мысль об этом наполняет Шерлока безумной радостью, в  чём он, конечно же, ни за что не признается. Теперь детектив занят тем, что придумывает новый способ сбора информации о людях. Он изучает разные типы прудовой тины и зубного кариеса, а также пытается понять, говорит ли состояние волос о том, что человек занимается мародёрством.

На трассе М25 они находят брошенный фургон для перевозки товаров, полный скрипок.

Шерлок, не задумываясь ни о чём, словно ребёнок забирается внутрь и играет Джону и девочке музыку на любой вкус, отчего малышка смеётся без остановки.

 

* * *

— Может быть, всё это было уготовано нам...

— Даже не пытайся закончить это предложение, Джон. Ты только выставишь себя на посмешище.

Шерлок сидит на земле, запустив руки в дорожную пыль, и просеивает её меж пальцев.

Он делает вид, что не замечает выражения лица Джона, хотя тот знает, что это не так, и Шерлок, наконец, сдаётся:

— Ты всё ещё веришь в судьбу? После всего этого?

— Приятно верить хоть во что-то.

— Я не хочу верить во что-то,  способное послать на Землю метеорит, чтобы уничтожить её.

Джону хочется сказать: «Может быть она не...», — но он не решается.

 

* * *

Когда у них кончаются запасы еды, Шерлок и Джон начинают кормить девочку, как птицы кормят своих птенцов. Джон предлагает снова ограбить какой-либо дом, но они сбиваются с пути и совершенно не представляют, удастся ли им вообще найти населённый пункт, и где гарантия, что там уже не будут вынесены все полезные вещи.

Они находят сад с фруктовыми деревьями, и там им удаётся обнаружить кое-что, выглядящее относительно съедобным, ещё не уничтоженное безжалостной жарой и солнцем.

Друзья жуют для девочки отвратительные засохшие фрукты, превращая их в кашицу, которую потом переправляют ей в рот. Очень негигиеничная и антисанитарная процедура, но разве это имеет значение? Ведь это хоть какая-то еда.

Шерлок, разумеется, снова начинает жаловаться. Он говорит, что это трата продуктов, что девочка всё равно умрёт, и так они ускорят свою собственную неизбежную голодную смерть. Джон просто смотрит на него в ответ, и Шерлок отводит взгляд. Он не просит прощения, конечно, но вид у него виноватый.

Девочка становится всё тише и тише. Несмотря на то, что малышка явно страдает от голода, она плачет намного реже.

Они оба беспокоятся о ней. Но ничего не могут сделать.

 

* * *

На какое-то время девочка становится словно одержимой ползаньем. Если бы сейчас были старые, до столкновения с метеоритом, времена, Джон сказал бы, что она ползает полдня. А они полдня на неё смотрят. Девочка ползает взад-вперёд по листьям, попеременно чередуя лепет со словами: «Шерлок, Шерлок, солнце, Джон».

Джон считает, что она уморительная.

— Ты посмотри на неё! Она вся в тебя — носится как сумасшедшая.

Джон даже пытается, придерживая девочку руками, научить её ходить, но малышка слишком слаба для этого и тут же падает. Всякий раз, как она падает, Джон делает вид, что всё в порядке, и пытается подбодрить её, чтобы она продолжала ползать и не плакала.

Шерлок на этот раз не говорит ни слова возражения. Он находит прудовую воду, наливает её в пробирку и часами рассматривает, время от времени говоря что-нибудь про водоросли и жару. Он наконец-то отвечает Джону:

— Едва ли. Она больше похожа на тебя. Очень стойкая. И никогда не скучает.

— А тебе было скучно ползать?

— Я начал ходить очень рано.

— Ты издеваешься.

Шерлок улыбается, не глядя на Джона:

— Возможно.

Джон оставляет девочку заниматься своими делами и, качая головой, перебирается к Шерлоку. Он берёт его лицо в свои ладони и садится на него сверху.

— Ты идиот, — говорит он Шерлоку и целует его. Джон не может остановиться и продолжает произносить это, пока снова и снова целует Шерлока, всякий раз прерываясь, чтобы опять сказать эти же слова. Шерлок пытается высвободиться из его рук, и когда у него это получается, Джон всё равно не хочет останавливаться. Он сам не знает, смеяться ему сейчас или плакать.

Девочка находит штанину Джона и начинает тянуть за неё, говоря:

— Джон. Джон. Шер-лок.

 

* * *

Шерлок шепчет ей один раз. Только раз, когда думает, что Джон его не слышит.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит он. — Ты не умрёшь.

 

* * *

Она умирает. Умирает во сне. Хуже всего становится, когда Шерлок пытается её разбудить.

— Ну же, — только и произносит он и трогает её лицо кончиками пальцев.

— Шерлок. — Джон касается кожи девочки, её мягких золотистых волос. Впервые за долгое время он дотрагивается до чего-то по-настоящему холодного.

Джон продолжает нести её по привычке. Они оба не произносят ни слова на этот счёт.

Не проходит и несколько часов, как тело начинает пахнуть.

 

* * *

Они бросают её в Атлантический океан, когда добираются туда. От одного этого зрелища желудок Джона чуть не выворачивается наизнанку, но он подавляет приступ рвоты, потому что чувство отвращения не стоит того, чтобы зря тратить еду.

— Я знаю, что ты не хотел...

— Хотел, — Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди и прячет взгляд. — Конечно, хотел, — он пристально смотрит на горизонт.

Джон не знает, куда деть руки.

— А знаешь, что самое ужасное? — голос Джона едва слышно из-за шума океана. — Я всё думаю, как хорошо, что мы её так и не назвали. Ведь если ты даёшь кому-то имя, то непременно привязываешься к нему.

— Я звал её Рэйчел. Про себя.

Джону хочется подойти к Шерлоку и дотронуться до него, но несколько дюймов между ними кажутся непреодолимыми. В тот самый момент, чувствуя себя оторванным от всего мира, Джон понимает, что даже брызги воды у него на лице тёплые.

— Я иногда думал… думал о том, что если бы всё было по-другому...

Джон кивает. Они долго стоят на пляже, словно ждут захода солнца, конца дня, коды симфонии, завершения, которое никогда не наступит.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
